


small talk and you tell me that you're on fire

by bigstarkenergy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Military Backstory, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Smoking, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstarkenergy/pseuds/bigstarkenergy
Summary: “Darling.”“It’s 5 AM, Eames.”
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	small talk and you tell me that you're on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brucewaynery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/gifts).



“Darling.”

“It’s 5 AM, Eames.”

“Is it? I hadn’t checked. But not for you, surely, unless you’ve left Cairo by now. I know how you long for summer, Arthur.”

Eames flicks a bit of his cigarette off the edge of the metal balcony, watching the sun drag itself out from behind the clouds. Yellow and pink smudes peek faintly out from behind London’s buildings, and Eames breathes in, willing his brain to clear.

“What do you want, Eames?”

Eames notes, with some satisfaction, that Arthur hasn’t hung up on him yet. He doubts there are any more than three people in the world who could call Arthur up at half past 5 and manage to keep him on the line.

“Eames?”

“No point, love. It’s a beautiful sunrise, though. You should see it.”

Eames can’t see Arthur’s face, but he knows nearly everything about him, from the way he knots his shoelaces (double, military standard), to the way his mouth quirks, a faint imitation of a grin. When Arthur replies, Eames is certain that his eyes are shining, the way they do when he’s just devised something unspeakably brilliant.

“Get some sleep, Mr. Eames.”

The line goes dead in Eames’s hand, the dial tone sounding faintly as he sets it down. Eames stares back out at the waking city, lighting another cigarette. He inhales, deep and slow, and thinks about Arthur, about all the years of them, pressed together, unfailingly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> i very rarely import fics from tumblr, but i'm very happy with this one, so i thought i would. title is from 21 by gracie abrams. i hope you enjoyed the fic! i'm @arthureames on tumblr if you wanna check out any of my other fics/edits/scream about the intense sexual tension between arthur/eames.
> 
> kudos and comments make me really happy!


End file.
